Systems
Rolling Yes, there was a rolling system used in the Forbidden. It breaks down real easily provided you also understand the leveling system. Step 1: Character makes emote and /rolls (1-100), for the sake of argument we will say they got 76. Step 2: The character rolls one more time only this time in their damage range. /roll (50-150), gets 120 for arguments sake Step 3: Determine whether or not the character hits with their first roll, use random.org if you're having trouble deciding. Step 4: Subtract 120 (-# for armor) from the victims health. Rinse and repeat this process. For bosses, we do something a little different. Depending on the type of attack, a boss will have a number you must roll over in order to successfully dodge/counter their attack. Other times, you will have to out-roll the boss with a chance roll. Sometimes the boss will hit you regardless of whatever you want to do, an unavoidable attack if you will. Bosses may also attempt to do things that will later damage the Forbidden that any member can attempt to stop. Sometimes the boss won't even fight you directly (Vincent is a good example) and instead rely on the environment or contraptions. Leveling How do you put a leveling system in you ask? You don't, you use a notepad and your brain, if you are incapable of that, I feel sorry for you. The levels will be 20-100, why 20? Because 1 is too mainstream and people always have a developed character. "Coheavus - Level 85 - HP 1250 - Armor 40 - Physical Damage (110)215-(160)350 - Magic Damage (265)540-(425)820 - P. Critical Damage (315)560 - M. Critical Damage (725)1355 - Active: Lichform, Pure Zero - Passive: Immune to shadow and ice. Items - ??? - Enchantments - ???" This is what you will be keeping track of in your leveling system. Depending on what their character is, you will modify their stats accordingly to match their character. As roleplay progresses and they attend, they get more powerful (levels). Their stats will increase, you can make the system more complicated by adding a custom experience tracker of some sort if you so desired. Level - Keeps track of how experienced someone is HP - How much health a person can lose before being killed or knocked out. Armor - How much damage reduction a character has Damage - Self-explanatory, categorized Critical Damage - Once in every blue moon, someone will roll a 100 on their chance roll, causing critical damage. Categorized. XP - Experience til next level. Active - Active abilities and activatables. Passive - Passive traits Items - Items a character is using, up to 3. Enchantments - Enchantments a character has, up to 2. How it breaks down Firstly, said character will make their emote as they desire to create their attack. Secondly, they will /roll (1-100) and see what their chances are of hitting (calculating hitting). Thirdly if they succeed, they will do their damage /roll (#-#). In Coheavus' non-Lichform case: 265-425. Damage will subtract the target's HP (-armor). After that, a turn is used up during the round and the character must wait for the next round to attack again. Bosses will occasionally launch attacks at one person or everyone in the group. They will mostly always involve rolling above a specific number, such as 30. If you roll above that number, you successfully avoid the attack (still should emote that though). If you roll below that number, you take damage (-armor). Using an active ability is pretty simple. Stash it into your emote and if it isn't obvious, inform one of the DMs and they'll put said ability on cooldown. Passives work on their own and do not need to be worried about. Items can do a number of beneficial things for the user, yet come with a cost of their own. A character can hold up to three items, some items count for two and three slots on their own. Enchantments can also do a number of beneficial things for the user and also can come with a cost of their own. A character can have up to two enchantments entirely. XP is decided by the DMs at the end of every main/mini event. It will be handed out equally usually, while sometimes spread differently. Leveling up only adds power to your character, thus attending events is rewarding. Levels mean nothing except for how much time someone has poured into their character and a general idea of how powerful they are. A level 20 can still beat a level 100 if they know what they are doing. Calculating hits We use a thing called random.org. We use the list randomizer and it goes down real simple. You roll a 50 on your chance roll. We throw in 5 1's and 5 0's into the list and randomize it once. Whatever number appears at the top determines whether or not you hit. *'1' *0 *1 *0 *0 *0 *1 *1 *0 *1 The number at the top is a 1. This means the attack is successful. Were that number 0, the attack would fail. Those other 9 numbers mean absolutely nothing in the end and serve only to make this decision random and legit. Mini-Events Alongside the Chapter's Main Events, there are also side events(or mini events) that can have an impact on what happens during the Chapter Main Events. Say we're fighting the Scourge for the chapter. The Scourge has the cult of the damned, the workshops, all those things, etcetera. Well between the events, you will get the chance to do a mini-event that can impact what happens next. Say you can choose to take down one of their Abomination workshops. Well now next event they have less reanimated or abomination-like creatures. Or maybe you choose to destroy one of the cult of the damned's bases. Now next RP they will have less necromancers. But there is always a price to pay. If you choose one, the other may get stronger. But in return, you may get some special prize, power, or object to help boost your stats. If you balance the two out, both sides can be diminished, but you'll be unable to gain the top of top rewards. You'll get good enough ones, but you wont get the best of the best. Some of the rewards can include additions to the necropolis, its armies and research. Letting a faction get too strong may prove unwise in some situations, however. It's best to take caution as mini-events act harder than main events, similar to that of assassinations. WIP, adding more later... Category:Mechanics